


Breakfast, Lunch, and Supper

by Bearfacedcheek



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I'll start, Oral Sex, There's no Jabitha yet, let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacedcheek/pseuds/Bearfacedcheek
Summary: Tabitha rolls her eyes and reluctantly admits that Jughead is cute. “Seriously though, he has so much baggage.”“Well maybe don’t marry him then,” her friend pushes lush spirals of bleach-tipped hair from her face and grins wickedly. “But I did a year at NYU and I am telling you. Artsy white boys will go down on you hard.”Her friend could not have been more right
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Tabitha Tate
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Breakfast, Lunch, and Supper

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it seems I ship Jughead with literally anyone who wanders into his line of sight.
> 
> Tabitha is sassy and gorgeous and I think we need some Jabitha fic. I'll start! let's go

Tabitha’s hands look like shit. Dish soap has dried out the skin and one too many altercations with the fryer have left a collection of small red burns over the palms. She’s surprised by how much satisfaction she gets from the sight. The evidence of how hard she’s working, how committed she is, after so many years directionless, to making a success of something. Of her Pop’s legacy.

Jughead approaches the counter his hands slipping under his apron to nestle in his trouser pockets. “All done,” he informs her glancing back at the pristine tables with their loaded condiment trays and sparkling  Formica .

“Thanks, Jug, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He hovers, sways a little from one foot to the other, before raising his hand in a jaunty salute. “Yeah, night Tab.”

Angie-the friend who stuck with her from the schoolyard, through the party years, and still checks in from the other side of the country at least once a week-calls her late that evening.

“Hey, girl!!!” Angie hoots, bright and bombastic as ever.

“Hey babe,” Tabitha responds, a fond smile pressing back against the satisfied exhaustion of the night shift.

After a few minutes of regaling her with adventures in kinder garden teaching, and a few complaints about Chris’ ongoing inability to work the washing machine, Angie’s smile turns wicked. “And what about you Kit? Any hunks out east?”

She laughs. “Honestly, I don’t know what they put in the water here but the whole town is hot as fuck.”

Angie grins, “like the guy on  insta with your Pop?”

She knows the picture Angie means, A shot of Pop, her on one side smiling across him to where Jughead addresses the diner, his hand placed affectionately on her grandfather’s shoulder. She also understands why the picture piques her friend's interest. Her smile is definitely directed not at Pop but at the  black-haired man at his side, and  yes her eyes were sparkling from the warmth of his words and her grandfather’s obvious delight in them

But, “No Angie, he just works here. ”

Angie lets out a dismissive unladylike snort. “How long have I known you Kitty Kat? I know your crush face.”

Tabitha rolls her eyes and reluctantly admits that Jughead is cute. “Seriously though, he has so much baggage.”

“Well maybe don’t marry him then,” Angie pushes lush spirals of bleach tipped hair from her face and grins wickedly. “But I did a year at NYU and I am telling you, artsy white boys will go down on you hard.”

“Ang!”

“ Oh, I mean it lady, breakfast, lunch, and supper.”

“I'm hanging up now!”

Angie’s laughter  echoes in her ears even after the call cuts off.

The seed however is planted in the rich earth of the minor crush she’s been ignoring. It doesn’t help that Jughead has some kind of oral fixation. There’s a toothpick almost constantly jutting from between his full lips. He swirls it with his tongue as he polishes tall milkshake glasses and grips it between his teeth when he leans over to wipe tables. With his ludicrously shiny hair falling artfully over his eyes.

When the diner is quiet and he leans languidly against the counter to talk to her, he pulls it from his mouth and points the tip in emphasis. It’s all pretty sexy and, combined with Angie’s cackling “breakfast, lunch, and supper” sets her mind off down not safe for work tracks more often than she’d like to admit. 

It’s almost enough to make her forget all the obvious reasons that this man is a train wreck and should be avoided at all costs. The hours he spends furiously typing and then deleting pages on his laptop, the sticky tension in his strange groups of friends, the blonde whose eyes he never meets despite how often hers are trained on him. Not to mention the big scary debt collectors at the door.

In the end, it’s not his lips or her friend’s teasing that breaks her resolve to ignore her crush. It’s that endearingly uncertain foot sway, the one she’s been noticing more and more when it’s time to part ways. He glances down and back up and eases his weight back and forth. Like his body is reluctant to obey the command to leave. She steps forward as he sways back, closing the distance between them with her eyes on the promise of his mouth. 

“Tab?” it’s not so much a question as a request. Her answer is to lift a hand to pluck the toothpick from his mouth and lay her own there in  its place.

She lets him kiss her back, soft but eager, for a handful of moments before pulling away and popping the toothpick back between his still parted lips. “See you tomorrow Jug.”

After that he’s adorable. He sends cute little goofy smiles her way while he works, she rolls her eyes but can’t help but smile back. When he meets up with the town’s self-appointed saviours in their usual booth, he no longer stares gloomily at his milkshake. His eyes track her around the dinner and his lips quirk coyly when she catches his eye. The blonde watches him watch her and the redhead watches the blonde and it feels like way too much drama waiting to happen. 

Still, she smiles back because he’s sweet and she found out only three days after that first kiss that Angie was not wrong at all about artsy white boys.

They’d been making out after closing, on the tiny couch in the back with his glasses discarded beside them and her hands delving under his dorky sweater vest, when he’d slid onto his knees. “This ok?” he’d asked breathily, his hands on the inside of her knees signalling his intent. She’d heard Angie crowing I her mind as she’d nodded and he’d moaned in anticipation as he’d started kissing up the inside of her bare thigh and under the polyester of her uniform.

He’s good at it too, and as greedy for her pussy as he is for the burgers that he gets on the house now despite what she told him the very first time they spoke. It’s filthy the way he wants it so much, the way he groans at the taste of her and delves his tongue deep inside to lick out the source of her flavour. Any chance he gets he’s on his knees. In the storeroom with her leg over his shoulder. On the linoleum besides a back booth after hours with the blinds down. In the spare room of his  friend's house on a  Sunday afternoon when no one’s home.

Grudgingly she admits taking Angie’s advice after her friend spots another Pop’s Diner Instagram post featuring Jughead grinning broadly behind the new Pop’s Tripple cheeseburger. 

“So have you tapped that yet?” Angie asks and her hesitation gives her away. “Oh my god, you totally have!”

When she tells her that a few days before Jughead literally ate her out before the opening for breakfast, in the post-lunch lull, and when they’d shared some soggy fries for super after closing, Angie crows with delight. “I told you. Man, I miss NYU.”

“You are married, Angela!”

Her friend makes a  pfting noise then goes quieter and more serious and the love they’d shared since middle school flows in her voice. “He’s good to you though. Isn’t he KitKat?” 

Actually, now she thinks about it he is. Despite that it’s new and they definitely haven’t labeled it. Despite that their trysts could easily just be a fling. He is good to her. Attentive when she talks, concerned when she worries, ready to do extra when she’s tired. 

More than willing to ease the day’s tension away between her legs. There’s no expectation to reciprocate, though she’s been happy to plenty of times. There’s nothing transactional about the attention he lavishes on her pussy until he must surely have an ache in his jaw, he just loves to please her. Nothing makes him moan quite like the moment her thighs clamp down around his ears and she bucks against his face. He always comes up grinning with his mouth covered in her juices. “Fuck you’re sexy.”

The night before he’d eaten her out from behind, bent over his bed, in a way that made her feel embarrassed to have her ass right in his eyeline. He’d licked up from her pussy to trace his tongue around the puckered flesh and she’d forgotten her embarrassment as he’d tongued her ass and finger fucked her pussy till she’d come so hard she'd had to muffle her own squeals in his comforter.

“Yeah,” she tells Angie, thinking of how her pleasure had been enough to make him come in his jeans behind her. “Yeah, he’s good to me.”

He meets Angela a month later when her friend visits for the first time. Angie makes less than subtle euphemistic references to his oral prowess that make him frown in confusion and Tabitha kicks her under the table. His gang is on the other side of the diner locked in some intense discussion, all frowns and hand waving agitation. She doesn’t care, and he doesn’t seem  to either. He pulls her closer and smirks at Angie. “Ok, so I need to know. Why Kit? Also, I’m gonna need to hear the most embarrassing stories you have about her.”

Angie grins and Tabitha groans and Jughead pulls her close and kisses her temple.

“Tabitha - Tab –Tabby –Tabby Cat – Kitty Cat – Kit!” Angie explains, finishing with triumphant emphasis.

He turns to face her without pulling back so she has to crane her neck to meet his gaze. “Can I call you Kit?”

She makes a show of considering the request before pulling back and eying him haughtily. “No.”

He pouts a little and she relents and snuggles into his chest. “Maybe someday.”

His laughter rumbles through her cheek and his arms tighten around her. “I’ll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there's Jabitha in some form, Jughead needs a friend and his own suck too much ass for words. 
> 
> As we're not getting Jeronica, ever :-( I think I'd take this


End file.
